Messing with Alvin
by PeppyCat12
Summary: Repost was requested. No flames please.


Alvin slept in a ball, his tail wrapped around his body. He felt peaceful, as the warm air blew through the window. He felt the soft pillow, rubbing against his head.

Best of all, it was quiet. No one here to mess with him.

Or so, _he thought_.

There was a soft thump, he felt, vibrating through the cushions of the coach. Then he heard small giggles. Girly little giggles, they were.

And those beautiful little giggles: They were ruining his nap. He turned over, rolling onto his belly, placing his face into the pillow. His ear twitched as the giggles grew louder and closer, and felt two more thumps onto the couch. Then, he felt footsteps. They reached closer until he felt a tiny foot against his tail.

"I think he's still asleep," Said one. "Yeah; but maybe not." Whispered another. He heard one clear her throat. He could clearly tell who they were. He continued to 'sleep' trying to see what they were fixing to do. He had no clue whatsoever. Were they gonna throw him off the coach? Kick him off? Place bows on his head? No, none of the above.

He felt one shake his shoulder. Were they trying to get him to wake up?

It didn't seem so. "Yeah, he's defiantly asleep," He heard someone whisper.

He waited for something to happen. But nothing had.

It was quiet again. Where did they go? Did they leave? He didn't hear anyone jump off the couch..

That's when he felt someone grab his foot. And another grab the quickly opened his eyes. They began to swing him. Then, they threw him against the couch. They laughed as he shouted 'Ow' after he face-planted into the cushions. Then he felt one jump, from the top of the couch it seemed, and landed right into his stomach. "Oof!" Was his response, as he heard a chuckle from Simon around the corner.

"What the heck are you-" He stopped in sentence, as he felt something wrap around his ear.

Then something tied to his hair. "Ay! Don't mess with my hair!" He said, swapping in every which way.

But he hadn't hit anybody. He looked up to see Jeanette and Eleanore's fuzzy little faces in front of him. They quickly smiled, still holding his feet. "What're you-" He stopped, as Brittany stuffed a cookie in his mouth.

She began to tickle, and tickle, and tickle him. Alvin choked on the cookie as he laughed, splattering crumbs into Eleanore's and Jeanette's faces. They quickly dropped him, sending him to the floor with a hard thud. He heard his brother laugh once again.

"Ow!" He shouted, but no one cared. They jumped onto the ground and tickled him some more. "Ahaha, stop it, stop it!" He said, tears coming out of his eyes as they tickled his belly. He kicked, and turned, and tried to get them away, but failed every time. He felt one of them pick him up by the tail, spin him around, and throw him into the air.

He landed right into the kitchen sink. "Hey!" He retorted. He suddenly felt some liquid splash upon his head , going down his face. He looked up to see it was Theodore. He was pouring a bottle of dish washer soap onto him! "Owww! My eyes! They're burning!" Alvin screamed, covering his face. Theodore laughed as he noticed the girls _had_ placed bows onto him.

Alvin was suddenly hit in the back of the head. He wiped his eyes out, and quickly turned around. Someone had hit him in the back of the head with a book. He heard Simon and the Chipettes scamper down the hall, laughing. He looked around, but there was no one there. No Theodore.

He saw as the chubby chipmunk ran towards the oven. "Now wait just a minute!" Alvin said, but suddenly felt himself slipping due to the wet sink. He felt the sink fall from under him, as he landed onto the floor. "Owww…" He said once more.

He slowly got up though, limping after Theodore. He felt as if he had twisted his ankle. The pain slowly wore off though, and he began to run. He dashed straight towards the oven, where Theodore had ran off to. "Theodor-" Alvin stopped, as he stared at the batch of cookies Theodore held in awe.

"Ooh," Alvin said, sniffing the warm scent of the fresh cookies. "You can have them," Theodore quickly said. Without hesitation, Alvin stuffed them into his mouth. He paid no attention to Theodore quickly scampering off to the back where the other 4 had gone.

"Shh, shh, shhh, or he'll hear us," Brittany said, looking around the corner.

"I gave him the cookies," Theodore said. "Good." Brittany replied.

"They should slow him down, if he eats enough." Simon snickered, as well did the others. "Hopefully,"Brittany said. "He's faster than us, so hopefully they work."

Eleanore nodded. "Now let's hide.." Eleanore whispered, throwing herself into a pile of clothes, as the others ran towards their hiding spots.

Alvin licked off the plate, then cleaned the chocolate on his fur. He quickly remembered about the others. He had to go see what they were up to. He stood, groaning in anger, as he realized he had eaten way too many of those cookies. His belly dragged down to the floor.

He sighed, as he 'walked' into the hallway. He sniffed, searching for a scent of the others. He smelt one in Dave's bedroom.

He scampered across the floor, and _attempted_ to climb onto Dave's bed. It was hard too, with that full belly of his. He looked around, seeing if he could see anyone. But as soon as the warmth of Dave's bed hit him, he felt the urge to sleep. The feeling of being full made it worse. He was so tired now.

He snuggled down into Dave's blankets, not even noticing he was beginning to drift off to sleep.

Before he was sent into a deep one, he felt someone throw a pillow at his head. Then another, then another. For pillows, those throws were pretty hard. He felt dead in the head, as he felt another one hit him. "Ow, hey, stop!" He said, placing his paw onto his head. He had double vision. His head hurt now.

He wobbled as he tried to stand up, but felt way too bloated, and found himself fall onto the bed again.

He sighed as he still wondered why they were messing with him. He heard someone scamper out the door. His ears went up. He got up, once again, and found himself 'rolling' off the bed instead of jumping. He got back onto all fours, as he ran down the hall, following the small figure.

He ran into their room. That's where he saw 'it' go. He quickly turned his head, to see the 'pillow thrower'.

"Jeanette?" He stuttered.

"Yeah-sorry, Brittany dragged me into it.." Jeanette said, rubbing her arm. He was about to speak, when he felt someone jump onto his back. Then several more jumped on.

He tried his best to stay up, but fell to the ground. As they all hopped off, he heard them once again scatter into the hall.

"Ugh!" Alvin said, getting back up. They were getting more on his nerves, now.

He wanted to quit. But if he did, they'd probably keep messing with him.

He sighed, and thought-They'd mess with him even if he did keep going.

He had a headache, getting hit so hard, and now a stomach ache was kicking in.

His bed was too high for him to climb into right now, so he fell asleep on Theodore's.

Alvin woke up, wondering where the heck he was. He shook himself awake, as he heard the calls from the others. "Goodbye!" They shouted. Alvin was confused. "Goodbye?" What did they mean?  
Alvin felt himself moving, going farther and farther away from them.

He screamed in shock as he found they had tied him to a moving car. He began to freak out, chomping at the rope he was tied to. He managed to get it off, now nothing held him down. Which was _also_ a bad thing. Because now, the wind had control of him instead of the rope.

He hung onto the end of the car, for his life. It blew, harder and harder, for this driver seemed to be a speeder.

He felt his fingers slip, as he went flying through the air, landing hard into the street.

He woke up once again, this time with blurry vision. "Uhg..What..What happened?.." He said, rubbing his head. He was in the hospital. He looked down to see his arm was broken, as well was his leg. He quickly turned to the other 5 chipmunks, and quickly remembered. Everything.

"Hey!" he said, as all of their ears perked up. They shyly smiled, though Alvin didn't buy it.

"I'm gonna get you all! Get you hard, too!" He shouted.

Dave had a confuse expression on his face. "What're you talking about Alvin?"

Simon quickly pitched in. "Yeah, Alvin what's wrong with you?" He said.

"Hey, maybe he hit his head too hard." Brittany lied.

"Yup, pretty hard, too." Eleanore replied.

Alvin glared at them. He knew what happened. "Ahhhh!" He said, reaching his arms out to tear them up, when Dave quickly grabbed him. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down.." He said, holding Alvin down hard.

"Maybe you should leave.." The doctor suggested. The chipmunks quickly nodded, and dashed out the door, hear angry calls from Alvin.


End file.
